The objective of this proposal is to expand and improve the facilities of the Animal Resources Service to better serve the experimental animal needs of the Davis Campus of the University of California. Animal Resources Service provides a centralized program for the procurement, care and management of laboratory animals needed for research and teaching. It provides some special services such as preconditioning of animals according to the requirements of the investigator, special surgical preparation, collection of samples, and some limited clinical observations. The professional staff is available for consultation with researchers regarding animal aspects of research programs. This Grant is providing monies to purchase equipment necessitated by the expansion of the Animal Resources Service. Approximately 90,000 square feet of new space has been recently completed. These monies are being used to equip this space and for replacement equipment needed to bring our present level of operation up to acceptable standards.